


Nooks & Crannies

by Advil



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: I don't find cats "sexy", I wrote this at 5am spare me, Just some self lovin, Please don't take my summery too seriously, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), fingering?, just all-round nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: A not so normal cat displaying normal cat-like behavior.... How very lewd.





	Nooks & Crannies

“What are you doing?”

He was quite puzzled with the sight before him. Not even a minute ago they were talking about the latest gossip of Pottsfield, and now he was watching his neighbor lick his own leg while holding it shamelessly in the air. It was a rather awkward show to say the least, basically on display as he perched on the tall fence between their territories. The cat paused to look up at the dark being, a large smile plastered on it’s face. ‘No different from the damn maypole’

“Dear me. Surely you've seen the animals of your forest clean themselves? It is not as odd an occurrence as you might think.”

The Beast hissed, not appreciating his neighbors condescending tone. “Of course!” He snapped. “I see all that goes on in the depths of my domain. I was just confused as to why a being such as yourself, would be doing it. Does your current form hinder you so?” Would that little frame cause the god himself to fall ill if it were to become sickly with disease? Does it even work like that? He's changed forms before, but that's more transformation than hosting through one's essence. He was not experienced on such an act in the slightest.

“I wouldn't consider it a weakness to indulge in a bit of vanity, Darlin. Even now my other vessel is being patched up by Ms. Mary. I made the rather foolish mistake of passing right through the corn crops during this early season, their leaves having managed to put a couple nicks in the top.”

“You were damaged by your own crop?” Beast’s eyes narrowed. “And here I thought your essence in the very soil of Pottsfield, down to the last crop.” He let his sneer work it’s way into his words as a bit of a jab back, but evened it out by gliding his fingers over the silky form of his neighbor.

The harvest king let a low purr escape him as he leaned into the touch. “Mmmm. Now now, Hope eater. Do not be mistaken. I am every  inch of Pottsfield as Pottsfield is every inch of me. But I believe that anyone can make mistakes, and we are no exceptions to that, oh neighbor of mine.”

By then the cat had gone back to it's original task of grooming it’s leg, the buds of it’s toes splayed out as the tendons tugged back in the dramatic angle. The Beast stood there, debating on whether he had been dismissed or not. Not that he would need dismissal to leave.

“May I?”

He pulled his attention back to his neighbor, who was now standing by his feet. Cautious, he not sure what to expect from the other even in his weakened form. It was not like him to ask permission for anything really. So there just had to be a catch in this, but he was curious all the same.

“You may.” It was almost a whisper, And he kept close eye as the cat started to rub itself against his ankles, purring and leaning into him. Now this better not have been just some silly way to be able to touch him. He was not in the mood for such games.

The cat finished up, hopping back onto the fence and giving himself a good shake. It was easy to spot, and the darkness of night didn't lessen his vision at all as he watched the fine dirt billow off the cat's shimmering fur. He could also see where the thick, oxidized oil had gotten stuck in matted clumps. The feline shook once more before sitting down to face the tree god.

“My dear neighbor. I'm surprised that you would neglect your own being in a bit of running water. Surly all that thick grime makes for some rather _uncomfortable_ grinding in all those little nooks and crannies.”

The Beast stood still, only cocking his head to the side. Was this what the god wanted to show him? Just how filthy he was in order to get him to bathe? There must have been many other ways to show it, though this was Enoch after all. He wasn't as simple as he'd like him to be. But he wasn't wrong either. Years upon years of grit had put a certain creak in his step, but none he would complain about. He barely noticed at all to be completely honest.

“And you took it upon yourself to become a living rag to demonstrate such a thing?” He countered.

The harvest God chuckled, those deep reverberating notes sounding, so very off coming from such a scrawny little thing. “You have not yet denied it, Hope eater. Perhaps you will choose to indulge yourself a little more often than not. You could certainly use it.” The Beast flinched.

“My apologies.” He took a hasty step back. “I was not aware that my weathered form has been offending your senses, Lord of Harvest.” Another nother step back for good measure. He did not want to cause further disturbance. How embarrassing, allowing himself to get so filthy as to turn the head of one of the most hospitable beings in the unknown. Horrifying.

His antlers began to itch the more he thought about it.

“Oh! Don't worry yourself. You are not in any offending state at all; and if it’s smell you are afraid of, then I assure you that you always smell of freshly cut wood and oil. I apologize if I made it seem as if you were a burden. I was just worried that my precious neighbor had not been aiding himself in some proper care for quite sometime.”

The Beast physically relaxed at the news, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly as a breathless sigh left his mouth. “That is… good to hear. But perhaps you are right. I'm going to have to think more on this another time."

"Goodnight, Enoch.”

He gave a blasé wave as he retreated back into the tree line, only looking long enough to see his neighbor wave back.

 

* * *

 

  
Days turned into weeks, and even those went by quickly. The Beast feeling all to aware of every little snap and creak ever since that stupid talk he had shared with the Mayor.

And now, here he was, standing in front of a crystal waterfall in a more secluded part of his woods. It was the perfect time. No one would catch him, so why was he hesitating?

The lantern still lies with his current bearer, so there was no fear of drowning his flame. It was also quite warm that night. Summer did have it’s way of creeping up on him.

He ground out an annoyed little sound, his fingers twitching as he held them up to the tassels of his cloak. Maybe he would wait a bit longer, there was no harm in it really.

 _Enough_!

He grasped the loose strand and yanked on it, feeling the fur slump past his shoulders and hook onto the crooks of his elbows. From there he took a step towards the shallow pool, fully discarding his cloak by the water edge before stepping in. It was as he expected; Plain old water, though very nice to the touch compared to the heated air above it.

The Beast continued, going deeper until he stood in the very center where the water rippled around his thighs. Yes, he did suppose it felt rather good. He could already feel the residue of many centuries start to wash off. He could only imagine what wonders the waterfall would do for him. One way to find out. 

Finally stepping into the line of the falling water was almost heavenly. He all but gasped as the icy liquid sprayed over his form, some pouring into the many holes that littered his frame and making him jolt with pleasure. Oh _yes_ , this was very nice indeed. He stood there for a good while, letting his eyes fall half mast as the water did its job of cleaning most of the grime off.

Perhaps if he…

He raised a hand, placing it on his shoulder as he carefully started gliding it up and down to help scrub some of the tougher stains out. It worked quite well, and so he continued to do so on different parts of his body, slowly gaining a rhythm from the very tips of his antlers, slowly working down until his hands found his hips. Embarrassingly, he had to stop to take a breath.

Snapping his gaze up to the tree line, he scanned the area for anyone nearby. Of course no one was nearby, no one ever went this Far East in the unknown. The path simply ended too far before, his woods having eaten it up rather spitefully. Though he must keep some areas to himself after all.

Once satisfied with his current isolation, he began to let his hands wander once more. His left started to tease one of the openings on his pelvis while the other shot back up to his antlers. Now where was that part? It felt rather good earlier. He gently grasped the base of one antler, shivering as he squeezed it a bit tighter.

Ah yes, there it was.

The Beast continued to tease him himself, enjoying the way some openings in other areas gave him different and unique sensations. Some being more sensitive than others, and some too numb to cause pleasure at all. All while continuing to work the base of one thoroughly worn antler. It was no doubtingly going to be sore later on, but did he care at the moment? Not at all. He was far too gone in haze of lust he had grown around himself.

It didn't take long until he was panting, feelings building up in his core as the combination of his hands along with the water running through him started to become overwhelming. This was truly humiliating, and he would usually save this disgusting behavior for the spring, but he really hadn't thought about using the things around him for aiding him in pleasure before now.

And he was already waist deep in it (both figuratively and literally.)

He stayed there, carefully keeping himself at a certain state of pleasure as the night slowly drifted by. His breathy moans filling the air like a melody he would give on any other night.

At one point, he simply couldn't stand it any longer, and he curled his fingers in on particularly small opening, bracing his knuckles against the tight walls within. His other hand gripping so tightly he almost felt as though he could break off his own antler at that very moment if he wasn't careful enough.

The Beast shuttered, eyes igniting with color as he let out a loud keening sound from the back of his throat before slumping into the water.

 

* * *

 

From there it was a rather embarrassing tread back to the water's edge, his pace sluggish as he worked his shaking legs to land. He carefully leaned over to pick up the discarded cloak, securing it over his shoulders comfortably.

“Mmm.”

He rolled his shoulders a bit. He felt... raw. His skin rubbed clean and even overworked in some areas. But The Beast knew that he would soon secrete a new layer of oil that would slicken things up soon enough. He made his way back into the thick of the wood, taking notice to the lack of creaks and groans as he moved. His joints were also slightly less tight as they once were.

He would certainly **not** be telling Enoch about **any** of this.

 

 


End file.
